The proposed project involves a continuation of studies directed toward a study of the maturation of the fetal hypothalamus and pituitary gland. This is related to function of the fetal adrenal and initiation of parturition. The ability of fetal hypothalmus to produce corticotropin releasing factor (CRF) and of fetal pituitary to synthesize and release ACTH is being studied by in vitro techniques using tissues collected from fetal lambs of 115 to 140 days of gestation.